War and Peace
by Aviator39
Summary: :: I've always loved you, and when you love someone, you love the whole person, just as he or she is, and not as you would like them to be. There is something in the human spirit that will survive and prevail, there is a tiny and brilliant light burning in the heart of man that will not go out no matter how dark the world becomes. :: - Leo Tolstoy


Copyright (c) 2016 by Aviator39 under the Copyright Act of 1978 which states that works written under a pseudonym are protected for 95 years after publication or 120 years from creation, whichever is shorter. Stealing and/or plagiarize any aspect of this story is grounds to sue you! You have been warned. You will be reported if you violate this Copyright.

* * *

 **"They say sufferings are misfortunes. When our lives are knocked off course, we imagine everything in them is lost. But it is only the start of something new a good. As long as there is life, there is happiness." – Leo Tolstoy : _War and Peace_**

* * *

The scream that echoed around the City Hall subway station drowned out even the tortured wailing of the Obscurial as Aurors spells ripped it apart. Both Newt and Tina were staring in shocked horror as the spells tore it apart. That Credence was just a child – he didn't know what he was doing or much less what was happening to him. But the President ignored them, her expression resolute as, at last the Obscurus exploded under the relentless onslaught of spells.

"What have you done?" Graves hissed under his breath, the first to break the smothering silence that had settled over the station. "You fools! Do you realize what you've done?" He continued, his dark eyes flashing with barely contained rage.

"Are you all so blind?" An unidentified voice questioned and the others watched as the owner of the earlier scream stepped forward, her cheeks flushed and tear-stained as she turned to President Picquery. "You know who Percival Graves is." The young-woman stated, her cobalt blue eyes seemingly welling over with grief. "Does the man in front of you truly resemble the man you know?"

Newt frowned, moving ever so slightly in front of Tina as President Picquery stepped forward. "Aurors, relieve Mr. Graves of his wand." She ordered, and the crowd of Aurors behind her moved forward even as Graves drew his wand, striking down two of the Aurors in quick succession.

Spells and hexes bounced off the station walls, leaving livid scorch marks on the tile. Newt scrambled, ducking out of the way of a curse Graves flung his way as he dug into the pockets of his coat before his hand wrapped around a distinctive rough ball.

"Tina duck!" He shouted as he released the Swooping Evil, its fibrous tendons wrapping around Graves' arms, binding them to his side. Dropping to his knees, Graves stared up defiantly as the mystery girl stepped forward, gaze flicking to Newt who smiled in recognition. "Took your time did you?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"I came as fast as I could." The girl replied, even as more tears trickled down her cheeks. "A Pegasus can only fly so fast you know." She added before slipping her wand out of the sleeve of her navy blue coat, the wood interwoven with streaks of silver – the tip inches from Graves' face.

President Picquery furrowed her brow, holding out an arm as the Aurors behind her began to grow restless. She was curious to see where this would go, even as the nagging feeling of familiarity and recognition tugged at her as she continued to stare at the mystery girl's back. Her raven-black hair had come undone from its bun and tumbled down her back in thick waves, and the distinct style of clothing identified her as a non-American witch. The overwhelming smell of distressed and enraged Alpha permeated the station, making several of the Betas in the room do their best not to cower and submit, while the few Omegas had sunk to their knees, their throats in submission.

The girl cocked her head, cobalt eyes regarding the defiant Alpha kneeling before her. Whoever this truly was had disguised himself well, even going so far as to rub himself with Percival's scent. But she knew better. She had known the moment Newt had fire-called her that he had found her son and had been arrested and interrogated by Graves.

If this was her Percival, he would not have done such a thing. He would have recognized Credence as the child that had been stolen from them only eight years back. He would not have manipulated Credence in such a manner and would most definitely have sought out Newt when he realized the horror that slept inside their son.

"Revelio." She breathed, a small patch of embers burning in front of her wand as the façade began to melt away – all present drawing a collective breath as Gellert Grindelwald was revealed.

"Hello, Jessamine." Grindlewald smirked, struggling against the grip of the Swooping Evil his eerily pale eyes flicking over the girl's face before zeroing in on Picquery. "Do you think you can hold me?" He taunted as Picquery strode forward, her coat brushing against the debris littered floor.

Picquery dipped her chin, staring down at the Dark wizard who knelt before her. "We will certainly do our best, Mr. Grindlewald." She enunciated evenly, motioning two Aurors forward who hauled Grindlewald to his feet and frog-marched him away.

 **\- (back at MACUSA) -**

"The Wizarding World of America owes you a great debt Mr. Scamander." Picquery stated as Newt, Tina and Jessamine followed her into her office back at the Woolworth Building/MACUSA Headquarters. "But the more pressing question is who are you?" She questioned, pinning Jessamine with a searching gaze.

Tina bit her bottom lip, knowing it wasn't her place to speak even though Betas were supposed to help resolve conflicts, but then again, she'd already broken so many rules. So what was one more? "You remember Lady Jessamine Lightwood, Madam President." She blurted out. "She's Director Graves' fiancé." And then more softly. "Credence was their son."

"Credence?" Picquery questioned, as her hardened expression softened a little as she regarded the young Alpha in front of her.

Jessamine licked her lips before pulling out a well-worn photo from her inner coat pocket and handed it to Picquery. "He was taken from us eight years ago." She murmured lowly. "You probably remember the case, it had the whole Wizarding Community in an uproar for a while."

"I remember." Picquery replied, Graves had been inconsolable and outraged and relentless in the search for their son. "Are you telling me that the Obscurial was your son?" She asked, dreading the answer – dreading the thought that she ordered her Aurors to murder an innocent child of their own world without hesitation.

"He has a **name**." Jessamine growled and Picquery watched as Tina curled her shoulders in slightly while Newt simply bared his neck in submission. "Yes, my **son** Credence became the Obscurial you and your Aurors were so hasty to execute because he was stolen from me and thrown into an environment that abhorred magic." She stepped closer to the President, cobalt eyes bright and simmering with rage. "He recognized me right before you gave the order…that's why he was calm. He knew I'd found him."

Seraphina lips parted but no sound came out other than a stuttering breath. "You know I would never have done anything if I had known." She managed after finding her voice. "Had known he was yours and Director Graves' son I would have done everything in my power to save him."

Jessamine scoffed, the sound low and harsh in her throat. "I don't think you would have. I think you would have gone ahead with it anyway." She enunciated lowly and bared her teeth slightly, a low growl rumbling in her throat that had Newt and Tina backing away. "After all, American wizards are so terribly prejudiced against those who aren't like them."

The insinuation hung in the air as Seraphina drew in several deep breaths, doing her best to maintain self-control and not attack the younger Alpha.

"Things are changing here at MACUSA." Is what she said after several moments and straightened herself up, using the headdress she wore to give her the height advantage against Jessamine. "I can assure you that after what has taken place today…things **will** change." Picquery insisted earnestly.

"I sincerely hope that is true." Jessamine replied tiredly, grief beginning to bleed through the strong façade she had kept up so far. "The world is changing, and those who refuse to change with it get left behind more often than not." She paused and sighed tiredly, looking much older than she should. "Parents aren't meant to outlive their children."

For that Seraphina had no response. She had no personal tragedy of her own to compare it to. Nothing with which she could offer to Jessamine as comfort – though she suspected that very little would bring comfort to her right now.

"I-I could stay with you." Newt offered tentatively, acutely aware that Jessamine was liable to snap at him for even suggesting that she needed anyone. "I could s-stay with you at Graves' apartment if you'd like." He paused, straightening up slightly and slowly managed to make himself meet her piercing gaze. "It should be done being inspected and cleansed by now."

Jessamine nodded, giving him a small but grateful smile before turning back to look at Picquery once more. "You couldn't save my son," She started. "So please…I'm begging you…please save Percival." A pause as she tipped her head back, willing the pooling tears not spill down her cheeks. "I-I can't lose him as well. It'll kill me. I know it will."

Seraphina swallowed, feeling tears of her own prick her eyes at the waves of overwhelming grief and loss that rolled off of Jessamine. "We **will** find him." She stated firmly. "We will bring him back you. I promise you that."

"That is all I ask." Jessamine murmured before turning and following Newt out the door, leaving Seraphina and Tina to stare at each other and wonder just exactly how they were going to keep that promise.


End file.
